Do you love me or it's just a game?
by MrsPottah
Summary: "Dicen que es un corazón roto, pero me duele en todo el cuerpo." Saphira J. Arendelle aprendió a la fuerza que no es bueno enamorarse de un mujeriego y menos cuando este se llama James S. Potter. No soy buena para los summary y tampoco soy una rubia perfecta llamada Joanne. So... todo pertenece a ella, excepto Saph.


La brisa del frio invierno rodeaba el hermoso prado donde las niñas jugaban mientras que el sol ya se encontraba en su punto final antes de desaparecer completamente por la maleza del horizonte. El lugar estaba ligeramente bañado por nieve, por lo que la común flora del jardín de la casa ya no se veía. En el medio del jardín de podía ver a las dos niñas junto a un muñeco de nieve que le faltaba nariz. Los gnomos, los cuales solían estar en es habitado jardín, ya no salían ni se hacían ver a causa del nivel bajo de temperatura, por lo que era extraño en sí que las dos pequeñas féminas estuviesen jugando en el frio con nada más que una campera abrigada para mantenerlas en calor. Y más aun cuando ese día era navidad.

Es por eso que a nadie le extrañaba el frio que hacía en la afueras de la gran casa, como tampoco a nadie le extrañaba que dos muchachos y un hombre estuviesen haciéndole una broma al tío Percy, haciendo que este corriera en busca de sus sobrinos y su hermano bajo las carcajadas de su mujer y sus dos hijas de tan solo cinco años. Otra cosa común en esos días era ver a los antiguos Harry y Ron hablando en la cocina como si volvieran a sus dieciséis años, hablando de lo lindo que es Hogwarts en estos tiempos, lo feliz que están de que Teddy, quien está en su cuarto año de Hogwarts, haya venido a pasar las navidades aquí, hablando de lo malo que es relacionarse con Draco Malfoy.

Después de un rato, una hermosa mujer castaña sale de la enorme casa para entrar a las muchachas. Hermione Weasley, sin dudas, se encontraba en todo su esplendor. Las dos niñas estaban jugando con las muñecas muggles que la mujer les había regalado de cuando era pequeña, eran la infancia de la castaña y no había mejor forma de invertirlo que en su hermosa hija y la mejor amiga de esta. Ella aun recordaba cómo se divertía con sus muñecas y sus amigas muggles cuando era chiquita, y esa misma diversión era la que quería transmitirles a las dos pequeñas niñas.

— ¿Rosebud? ¿Saphira? —llamo la mujer, llamando la atención de las dos pequeñas.

— Ya vamos, mama. —grito la pequeña Rose Weasley, terminando de secar el pelo de la muñeca rubia que tenía en sus manos.

— Es invierno, Rosie, vas a enfermar a Rigoberta. —discutió la pequeña Saphira mientras sus orbes celeste recorrían la friolenta figura de la muñeca que su mejor amiga tenía en manos.

— ¿Rigoberta? Dijimos que se llamaría Stephanie. —exclamo Rose, acunando la muñeca como si la protegiera de esos nombres. — Rigoberta es un nombre horrendo, casi tanto como lo era Bokertiane y Trishenty.

— ¡No son nombres feos! Solo son fuera de lo común… —dijo Saphira ofendida.

— Son nombre feos. —volvió a decir la pelirroja, mientras acariciaba el pelo de su muñeca.

— Bien. —dijo la pequeña Saphira mientras se paraba de su lugar guardando a su muñeca "Montasquine". — Juega sola.

Y con una rápida corrida entro a la casa, ignorando el hecho de que Hermione le tendía una manta. Rose se paró de su lugar tras ella y suspiro con cansancio. Se encamino con pasos chiquitos hacia su madre y se dejo envolver por la manta.

— Ya se calmara, Rosie, déjala unos minutos.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se aguaron. —Pero yo no quiero pelear. Ella es mi mejor amiga.

— Esta ofendida. Le dolió que criticaras sus nombres.

— ¿Criti-que?

Hermione rio. — Oh, hablas tanto como niña grande que casi olvido que tienes seis años. Me refiero a que le dolió que dijeras que sus nombres son feos.

— ¿Por qué le dolió que dijera eso? Solo decía la verdad.

Su madre volvió a reír. — Pero a ella le gustan esos nombres.

— Pero son feos. —insistió la niña.

— Aun así, no debes decírselo,

— Pero…

— A ella le gustan tanto como a ti te gusta Stephanie.

Rose bufo. — Esta bien, ya entiendo.

Hermione sonrió. — Me alegra que entendieras.

La niña asintió. — Bueno, iré a hablar con ella.

— Yo iré contigo.

Pero cuando entraron a la casa, no esperaban ver a una Saphira con los ojos rojos mientras Harry la abrazaba y todos la miraban con pena.

— ¿Qué paso, Saphi? —pregunto Rose a su mejor amiga mientras iba a abrazarla y Harry la soltaba.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Harry? —fue el turno de preguntar de Hermione.

— Mis papis fueron al cielo. Y no con escobas. —lloriqueo la niña. — Estoy solita, mis papis no volverán.

— ¿Harry? —llamo Hermione otra vez, preocupada por la situación.

Harry bajo la cabeza apenado. — Kingsley acaba de mandar un Patronus. La familia Arendelle fue atacada por mortífagos.

— ¿Qué son mortífagos? —preguntaron las dos niñas a la vez

— Gente mala, cariño. —les respondio Ginny.

— ¿Ellos se llevaron a mis papis?

Ginny se acerco a Saphira y le acaricio la cabeza suavemente. — Si, cariño.

La expresión de la rubia cambio a una de inseguridad. — ¿Con quién voy a vivir? No quiero vivir en el cielo con papi y mami.

— Si quieres, puedes vivir con nosotros, cariño. —le dijo Hermione.

— ¿Viviría con Rose? —Ron y su esposa asintieron.

La rubia sonrió por primera vez en veinte minutos. — Amaría vivir con mi amiga Rosie. —dijo abrazando a la pelirroja que estaba saltando en su lugar con la rubia.

— Si, si, si. —decía la niña. — Viviríamos juntas y entonces, entonces dormiríamos en mi habitación. Y, y compartiríamos habitación. —balbuceaba rápidamente la pelirroja bajo la mirada divertida de todos sus familiares.

Saphira asintió feliz pero luego miro a Hermione con expresión triste. — ¿Y no veré mas a papi y mami?

A la mujer se le aguaron los ojos, mientras que Molly Weasley sollozaba, pero negó con la cabeza. — Lo siento, cariño.

Saphira asintió con los ojos llorosos. — ¿Pero ellos estarán conmigo?

Esta vez fue Harry el que hablo. — Ellos estarán siempre contigo, te acompañaran a todos lados. Yo lo sé.

La rubia asintió. — Este bien.

Ginny la miro. — Ahora, ¿Quieres ir a ver los regalos que trajo Santa? Ya son las doce.

Saphira sonrió y asintió febrilmente. — Sí, quiero ir a verlos.

— Pe-pero siempre voy yo. —discutió James. Ginny le envió una mirada de advertencia por lo que el muchacho siguió a la rubia y a su prima con un puchero.

Minutos después, todos los chicos de la casa se encontraban jugando con sus muñecos mágicos y muggles, para gran admiración del abuelo Arthur. Rose y Saphira se encontraban leyendo los cuentos Beedle el Bardo hasta que James y su primo Fred se acercaron.

— ¿Saphi? —la niña levanto la cabeza y miro a su amigo.

— ¿Si, Jamsie?

El niño hizo una mueca por el apodo. — Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

La niña sonrió y se levanto para abrazarlo. — ¿Lo juras?

James asintió. — Lo juro.


End file.
